Interception - Rewritten
by MelRose7625
Summary: Man in the Moon has chosen Jack Frost to be the new Guardian. Bunny fetches after him, but after he leaves the yetis with Jack, Pitch attacks, taking Jack prisoner and feeding off of the clueless spirit's fear. Pitch is filling him with lies while the Guardians begin desperately searching for their newest edition. Will they save Jack in time? (Rewrite)
1. Taken

Pitch smirked towards the moon as he slipped through alleyways, creating nightmares from the dreams the Sandman had spread throughout Burgess earlier. This time, he was going to win. This time, darkness would rein and the Guardians of Childhood would finally fall.

"'Ello mate," Pitch heard Bunny greet, and turned in his shadows to see him confronting Jack Frost. He stopped to witness the act. The little fear Jack had of whatever had been chasing him was completely gone now. "Been a long time. Blizzard of '68, I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

Pitch chuckled to himself. He had witnessed the encounter, too. It had been funny to see the Easter Bunny so riled up and pissed off.

"Bunny!" Jack laughed, leaning against his staff. "You're not still mad about that, are you?"

"Yes," Bunny growled. He smirked and looked down at his boomerang. "But this is about something else. Fellas."

A yeti suddenly appeared from nowhere, grabbing Jack from behind. They ignored Jack's kicks and screams of protest and stuffed him into one of North's red sacks. There was barely any fear radiating from him, but it almost overwhelmed Pitch. He loved it.

Bunny conversed with the two yetis then left by transportation of one of his rabbit holes. Pitch smirked.

"No way I'll let such wonderful fear escape," he whispered hungrily, stepping forward through the shadows. His nightmares suddenly appeared, hungry for the same fear. "Get the yetis."

The nightmares attacked, and Pitch watched smiling. He stepped into the alleyway as one of the yetis dropped the sack containing Jack. He quickly flicked his hand and a strong band of nightmare sand closed off the opening on the sack.

"Let me out!" Jack screamed, struggling inside of the sack.

Pitch watched him for a moment, taking in the smell of his fear. His voice had quivered slightly, but there was no way he could hide the fear he was radiating off. Pitch grabbed the sack and turned to the yetis, who were trying to get past the nightmares to get to Jack.

"Tell Bunny thank you for the lovely present," he smiled.

Then he slipped back into the darkness, taking Jack with him.

* * *

Phil sat with the Guardians in the Globe Room. Bunny had shown up a while ago, and Phil began telling stories of his many encounters with Jack when he tried breaking into the North Pole. He was currently telling the story of when he had especially wrapped up one of the extra toys just for Jack for Christmas and how excited Jack had been. Phil was even showing them the toy - a white teddy bear with a snowflake sewn into its stomach. Once they had set up a room for Jack at the North Pole, that teddy bear would be sitting right on the bed waiting for its owner.

It was only after Phil finished his story that they realized the yetis were extremely late bringing Jack to the pole. They had taken a snow globe with them; they should've been back just when Phil was starting the story.

And that's when two beat up yetis burst into the room. Their fur was practically coated in sticky, thick black sand. They told the Guardians what happened, who's faces instantly went pale and worried.

* * *

All Jack could do was try to focus on breathing steadily as something began untying the sack. A grey hand suddenly flew into the sack, grabbing Jack by the front of his hoodie, and pulling him out. He froze coming face to face with Pitch Black, AKA the Boogeyman.

Jack Frost," the dark spirit smirked. "What wonderful fear you have."

Jack began struggling, trying to pry Pitch's hand on his hoodie so he could try and get away. He panicked even more as he saw shadows grab his staff and pull it into the darkness.

"Let me go!" Jack cried. "What's going on? Where's Bunny?"

Jack closed his eyes to keep tears from spilling out. He prayed Pitch didn't hurt Bunny. As much as the spirits annoyed each other, Jack could never stand to see his friend, if Bunny even was that, hurt. Jack felt shivers go down his spine as Pitch darkly chuckled.

"You poor, little boy," Pitch smoothly stated. "I don't know why you care about the Guardians. They _gave _you to me, child."

Jack opened his eyes in disbelief, but Pitch's face was emotionless and blank, scaring him even more. Pitch chuckled and smiled.

"I never believed the Guardians would scoop so low," he tightened his grip on Jack's hoodie. "Giving up their own immortal child to an eternity of torture for a peace treaty."

Jack's eyes widened. "They ... They what?"

"They've grown tired of you, Frost," Pitch narrowed his eyes. "I am free to do whatever I wish to you. And I plan to do plenty."


	2. The Torture Begins

Jack silently cried as he pulled his legs to his chest and held them. He curled as deep into the corner as he could. He figured the Boogeyman would only give him nightmares. Boy was he wrong.

He was already subjected to several physical beatings. And the constant reminder of why the Guardians hated him (Easter of '68, Titanic, the 5-day blizzard that killed tons of people last month in the United States Midwest) was pretty much covering the emotional torture so far. He shivered as he heard Pitch's dark laughter. Jack knew he couldn't hide from the Boogeyman for long, but he figured it was worth a try.

Jack gasped as two hands grabbed him and pulled him into the shadows, accompanied by Pitch's menacing laughter.

* * *

The Guardians landed the sleigh in the alleyway where Bunny had confronted Jack. They hoped they could find some clue as to where Pitch went with Jack. Bunny sniffed around as he hopped out, then wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Well, Pitch was definitely here," he shook his head. "The scents are fading, though. And there's no definite trail. He must've left by his shadows."

The Sandman looked around to see trails of black sand still behind from the nightmares holding back the yetis.

"Oh no," Tooth shivered as she looked towards the sky.

"What is it, Toothy?" North spoke up.

"My fairies are panicking," she said quickly. "We had to get to my Palace! Now!"

* * *

Pitch beat him once more before throwing Jack into a hanging cage and leaving. Jack only hugged his knees and focused on his breathing. He began to wonder how long he'd be able to keep up the hope that he had of somehow getting out of this situation. A bunch of nightmares rushed into the lair, some rushing through cages before disappearing and leaving tons of tiny fairies in them, and other slamming into the ground, leaving piles of little golden containers behind.

Jack looked around at the frantic fairies. Then he recognized them.

"You're Tooth's helpers!" he said. "What are you doing here?"

None of them noticed Jack as they huddled together. Jack looked at nightmares that were eyeing the fairies, feeding off their fear. Jack glared at them.

"Leave them alone!" he shouted at the nightmares. "What did they do to you?"

Two of the nightmares snapped their heads angrily towards Jack, and he gulped in fear. Their yellow eyes seemed to glow brighter and they rushed to Jack's cage, slamming into it and disappearing, causing Jack to yelp in fear. The cage swung a little bit and he held on for dear life. He looked at the other fairies who now chirped at him worriedly. Jack sighed, sharing their fear of captivity.

His eyes suddenly widened and he screamed in pain. The nightmares got excited the fairies chirped frantically. Jack held his chest in pain and felt himself grow weak. He finally passed out as he saw a nightmare approach his cage.

* * *

Pitch smirked as he came out of the shadows, watching a nightmare prey on Jack. Jack whimpered and curled tight into a ball as comfortingly as he could. Pitch looked down at the now two pieces of Jack's staff in his hands. He didn't realize Jack's staff was connected to him personally, but it was just another way to torture him. And that made Pitch smile.

"Jack Frost will be long dead and out of the way before the Guardians ever find my lair," Pitch chuckled, looking back to the unconscious spirit. "It will be so much fun."


	3. The Search Starts

Bunnymund sighed as he took in the rubble that was Tooth's Palace. Tooth was flying back and forth, torn between going back out to search for Jack or trying to collect teeth. He finally stood up and the others looked at him.

"Sandy," he began. "You go out - spread as many dreams as you can and take down any darkness you see. Make them dream of Tooth. Tooth, you go and get as many teeth as you can. Keep their belief up. North ..." The big Russian couldn't miss the look of determination in Bunny's eyes. "Let's go find Frost."

* * *

Jack whimpered and covered his ears to try and drown out Pitch's laughter circling all around him.

"Please stop," Jack begged.

"This will never stop, Jack," Pitch spoke smoothly. "No matter how much you beg or how much you cry, I'll just continue. And I'll enjoy every. Single. Moment."

Jack curled up into himself as much as he could, trying to protect himself. He tried to ignore the sound of Pitch materializing into the room.

"Would you like to see how we'll have fun, Jack?"

Jack fearfully looked up and his eyes widened as he saw a pitch black, sharpened blade.

* * *

I know it's short and not very good. I've been doing school and working two jobs, but I'll make a point to start posting at least once a week if not more. Thanks for reading and being patient!


End file.
